


白帆酒店

by IrisSanguinea



Category: lyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea





	白帆酒店

我是一个保洁员，在一家高级酒店工作，负责部分重要资产的清洁和维护。  
这是一份很好的工作，工资高，工作轻松，每周只上两天班，虽然需要48小时待命，反正我有的是时间睡觉。唯一严格执行的制度是极高的保密要求。幸好我在这里算是一个外国人，而且文化水平不高，只能勉强用小学水平英语对付日常生活和向客人要小费，没什么可与人交流的。  
所以无聊的时候我只能对我负责的资产说话，像个神神叨叨的自闭症患者。

刚才警报响了，说明资产运行发生了问题。我拎着工具箱上了电梯，一边申请调看前一晚的监控录像，事涉客人的隐私，要经过很多层级审批，需要一点时间。  
一进入房间我就踩到一地玻璃碴子，满鼻子甜腻腻的气味，空气净化系统和熏香双管齐下都没能战胜这股隔了夜的浓郁酒气，不知道开了几瓶还是几十瓶。才走进去几步把门带上，脚下的地毯咕吱一声，冒出好值钱的酒精泡泡。我为之后要来清理房间的同事默哀了三秒。  
这家酒店的客人是最视金钱为无物的人群，他们爱干什么干什么。而我们的工作就是在他们为所欲为之后把一切恢复原状。  
他们真的什么都干得出来。  
而我负责的资产能状态良好的运行十年，是我技术高超的佐证，让我的工资水涨船高。  
同事问我有什么秘诀，我说要有工匠精神，对自己负责的资产和这份工作充满爱与信念。他们嘻嘻哈哈笑着说我是神秘的东方人和神秘的东方魔法。  
都一样吧。听说苹果的服务器都得请牧师来洒圣水，哪个行业都得有点儿玄学。

这是一个大套间。客厅里充满了酒味，而卧室里好像发生过一场羽毛爆炸，仿佛有一整个学校的女高中生在里面开睡衣派对打了枕头大战。地上的羽绒能淹没脚踝，床上也没好到哪里去。  
我在第三个卫生间的浴缸里找到了我的资产，泡在半缸加冰的水里，温度严重超标。愚蠢的外国人大概只会物理降温。  
看他的状态我是用不着镇定剂了。  
我的资产是一个人。  
但我和同事们不约而同用资产来称呼他们，以冷却不必要的同情心，避免产生其他对同类生物可能发生的情感关联。  
“云先生。”我叫了他一声。他理所当然的没有反应。  
我把他从浴缸里抱出来，用随身带来的毛巾包裹起来。很少有客人能在这个项目里保持理智，留下干净的洗浴用品，我们上工时都习惯自备。  
这时监控记录发到我的pad上，我按下16倍速播放。  
昨晚的客人选的是狩猎模式。也就是在他清醒、不知情的情况下进入房间然后，大部分情况下，是强暴。  
可怜。  
我看见他开开心心、一无所知的在房间里休息，喝了一点饮料，准备洗澡，门开了，他疑惑地看向门口。  
客人果然是男的，不止一个。  
大部分女客和仁慈、单人的男客会选艳遇模式，少数会选迷奸。  
而这种成群结队的男客是最难对付的。  
灌酒，束缚，意料之中。  
他的手腕脚腕都有很深的勒痕。  
然后是一针肌肉松弛剂——酒店提供的，我们也不希望资产受到不可逆的损坏。  
但他是东亚人，身材瘦削，被身高超过一米九的美式大汉压制着，比一个娃娃大不了多少，堪称娇小玲珑。肌肉松弛剂提供的空间也应当十分紧张。  
三次无套内射。  
我该预料到的，看他的体温就知道。  
我把他翻成侧卧位，简单检查一下被使用过度的穴口，红肿，轻度撕裂，没有清理过，稍微一引就汨汨流出已经成为透明色的精液。  
他们休息了一会儿，连喝带砸玩了一轮酒，接着干了一件非常糟糕的事—把他按在撕裂了枕头被子而羽绒飞舞的床上又来了一轮。  
他剧烈喘息、咳嗽，然后窒息了。  
我不觉得那些客人采取的措施有什么卵用，能恢复呼吸完全属于他运气好。  
他的鼻孔与嘴里仍然有绒毛残留，这后果可能超出我的能力。于是我通知了医疗小组。

视频仍在播放。从窒息中缓过来之后他不再反抗，任由摆弄，没有属于自己的动作，应该是体力不支。有一个客人要用他的嘴，他平躺着没反应，挨了一耳光之后顺从了。客人射在他脸上，一部分精液直接射进他的眼睛。  
天杀的。  
我去撑起他的眼皮，右眼果然严重充血。结膜和晶状体修复都很麻烦，会花去太多时间。酒店应当追加费用。  
接下来他们用各种姿势用了他的手和双腿，以及乏味的活塞运动。我怀疑这几个客人嗑了药，精力异常旺盛，但技术十分差，他一直没有高潮，显然始终处于疼痛状态。  
医疗组到达时我基本做完了外部评估，袖手看他们把他抬上担架。负责的组长也是亚洲人，多少算是老乡，可以多说几句。  
他伸头看我手里pad上的画面，八卦道：“怎么不直接送修复仓？”  
“看看他的肺。”我说，“修复仓不管内脏。”  
“肺？”  
要不是看过视频，我会和他一样疑惑。  
“可能吸入羽绒。顺便看看耳朵，挨了打，我怕耳膜受损，外面看不出来。”  
“哦豁？”  
“美国佬，没品味，就会蛮干。”  
对美国人的吐槽是酒店里共通的话题，他们连变态都毫无新意，像好莱坞的b级片滥用血浆和尖叫一样，只会动用暴力。他们是最喜欢选用狩猎模式的客户群，然而每一组客户所做的都差不多：进门，锁门，把人按住，往死里干。最没有情趣的一群人。  
相比之下，上一个对云熙选用狩猎模式的欧洲客户，简直把狩猎玩成了猎艳，唱着咏叹调把他追得惊慌失措，打束光就能拍下来送去参加电影节。  
医疗组把人带走了，我在pad上录入初步评估结果。这一次的外部损伤比较严重，相应的心理损伤也会更深刻些。  
这是有先例的。曾经有一件资产连续三周被选择狩猎模式，当时只注意修复肌体，没人想到清除记忆的措施没有我们以为的那么牢靠，或许有些恐惧深入到了潜意识，资产在第四周接待客户时突然精神崩溃。那可怜的客户选了艳遇模式，正含情脉脉把酒哺喂到资产口中，资产拎起酒瓶砸在客户头上，握着半截碎瓶颈捅了客户六下。酒店为此赔了一大笔，好不容易压住了消息，销毁了那件资产。  
真的十分可惜，那本是女性资产中身价排名第二的抢手货。  
从那件事开始酒店有意识的关注起了资产的精神状况。等云熙从修复仓出来，清洗记忆之后，我就得去进一步评估他的心理状态。  
而现在，安全起见，我在结果里选择了中度受损，建议停止狩猎模式六个月。  
主管很快通过了我的意见。云熙目前在男性资产里排名第一，单价不是最高，但罕见的是，他有大量回头客。拍到过他一次的，绝对会参加第二次第三次竞拍，客户忠诚度相当惊人。光冲这一点，就得好好维护。  
我们可以源源不断推出新资产，打造各种单次价格第一，但流水的新人，铁打的云熙，许多资产昙花一现，只有他的客户群稳步壮大，单价屡屡突破他自己的记录。  
身为保洁员，与有荣焉。  
分析会上设计师们讨论过云熙受欢迎的原因，仅从外观来看，偏白种人的深邃五官与黄种人纤细的骨骼形成了奇妙的碰撞，可以说同时讨好了两方面的客户群。欧美客户觉得他有东方的神秘气韵，而且十分喜爱粉白细腻的皮肤，少年般流畅的肌肉线条；亚洲客户近些年深受西式审美冲击，但源自纯种白人的深刻轮廓和饱绽的肌肉到了床上给人带来太大的压力，云熙所处的区间则刚刚好。设计师们尝试重复这一案例，但基因是一种巧合，技术并没有让一切随心所欲。  
至于他的内核，灌输的基础记忆与性格并不能构成目前的完整人格，其中的过程更是一片混沌。  
设计师们干的是一件见不得光的违背伦理的事，但思想与能力到了一定地步，谁不想当上帝创造生命。酒店的背后是否有更不可言说的力量悄悄支持，满足着人类最阴暗的欲望和最远大的追求。

通知客房保洁来清理房间，我漫无目的在卧室里转了一圈。窗帘下丢着一本册子，为数不多的用于给云熙打造个人世界的私人物品：一个剧本。  
伪造的剧本。  
他的人物设定是一个演员，处于上升期，到这里来度假，留住五天就要去某地参加时装周。这个剧本是他刚拿到手的，由一部经典小说改编，他打算接下来。  
我捡起本子翻看了一下，前几页用铅笔圈点过，第二页角落里还画了个漫画头像。这是个破绽，我把本子卷成一卷，准备叫后勤换个新的来。  
按时间线，这个本子应该是全新的。  
虽然他已经在这里住了十年。但对他来说，他昨天刚下飞机入住，是到达酒店的第二天。  
pad跳出消息，主管询问我预估的云熙所需的修复时间。  
“有客户预约下周的拍卖。”  
“我不建议下周保持营业。”我回复，“这次的狩猎模式太暴力，需要时间评估心理状态。”  
主管给我三个字：“大客户。”  
能被我们叫一声大客户的那必须是非常大的，拒绝不了的客户。  
我只能叹着气合上pad，抓着头发去找医疗组，希望他们能给我个好消息。


End file.
